Simple Misunderstandings
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: Sinbad has decided to ditch his kingly duties once again and this time Ja'far is not about to let him get away with it. So when he finds himself outside of his hiding place (Which is surprisingly his bedroom) while hearing lewd sounds coming from inside, what is he to think of the situation? Not to mention the other 7 generals and King Vessels. !Warning-Naughtiness!


_**Story: Simple Misunderstandings **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: Magi**_

_**Pairing: SinbadXOC**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Be prepared to laugh your asses off! Also, I am new to writing a fanfiction for the Magi series so if I have something wrong please tell me. **_

Ja'far was utterly pissed, no he was more than pissed, he felt like he was about to boil over. All you could hear through the hall was the sound of his footsteps and random huffs and puffs as he tried to look for a certain purple haired king. He promise to every god there was that when he found Sinbad he'd regret running off as he always did. It was bad enough that he hardly did any paperwork on any other regular day, but for him to have Ja'far run on a wild goose chase just to look for him was the last straw.

"Ja'far-san!" A young maid called as she ran like her life depended on getting to him quickly.

"Yes, what is it?!" Ja'far asked urgently as he tried to help her control her breathing.

"Ja'far-san you must come with me quickly!" The maid said as she guided him to Sinbad's bedroom where the other generals and kings were standing outside of it.

"What's going on here?" Ja'far asked as he looked to the other generals.

"It seems like Sinbad has gotten his hands on another maid. Although, she sounds like she's enjoying herself so it may be best to leave them alone." Sharrkan said when the sound of a woman screaming could be heard from behind the door.

"What?!" Ja'far exclaimed as he gave a look of astonishment.

"All the people that had gathered out here had heard it from even the farthest of distance. We tried knocking on the door but he can't hear us with all the noise they're both making." Masrur said flatly as he pointed to the other maids who were trying to occupy themselves with their work.

"When I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him." Ja'far said as a menacing aura emitted around him.

"How exactly are you gonna do that? The door to his room his locked." Hinahoho asked as he frowned at the new set of noises that came from the room.

"We'll break the door down." Ja'far said as he made a motion to Masrur who swiftly nodded his head and stood a few feet from the door.

"Humph, this is going to be interesting." Armakan said with his face showing no sign of emotion.

"Indeed it is." Darius Leoxses said.

"This is so revolting; I think I'm going to be sick." Spartos said as a green tint covered his features. Pisti could only cover her face as her cheeks showed a tint of pink, as the others did as well.

With a great amount of force Masrur kicked the door down and as it fell to the ground with a loud crash they all saw Sinbad on his bed with the maid under him, laughing. Yes that's what I said, she was laughing. Sinbad chuckled lightly as she tried to pry his hands away from her petite form with little to no luck what so ever. The poor girl had tears coming out of her eyes as he tickled her near her ribs.

"S-Sinbad?" Ja'far asked softly as he looked at his king and longtime friend with a look of confusion.

"Sorry, were you looking for me. I must have gotten distracted." Sinbad said as he completely ignored the fact that his bedroom door was off its hinges.

"What are you doing?" Ja'far asked as they all looked at him with the same confused faces. Surprisingly enough, Armakan had finally decided to open his eyes.

"Making her laugh, it seems that while I was taking a quick stroll around the castle to ease my mind I managed to run into Isa. She was very upset about a little dispute that she had with her lover so I made her feel better by making her laugh. It seems like I overdid it a bit, did I disturb you all?" Sinbad asked with an innocent smile.

When the maid finally had gotten her breathing under control she sat up from the king sized bed and bowed her head in an apology to the others who dismissed it easily. Once she had finished her chores and left with the others Ja'far gave Sinbad a pointed look.

"What were you really doing to that girl?" He asked with a menacing aura surrounding him once again.

"I told you it was nothing; I was only making her laugh. She had been crying so hard that she made my shirt wet. Don't tell me that you would have let her cry like that, Ja'far?" Sinbad asked with a frown making Ja'far tense up.

"Of course not, I would have done something to make her feel better but I know you enough to know that your antics are endless." Ja'far said flatly.

"Am I really so bad with my antics that you think I'd do such a thing to one of my own maids, one that already has a lover at that?" Sinbad asked as his frown fell even more.

"Yes, I do." Ja'far said while giving him an annoyed look then walking out of the room and down the hall.

Sinbad smiled softly as he looked up at the moon and relaxed on his bed.

"_I wonder when they are going to fix my door_." Sinbad thought.

_**So how did I do? Please be nice! You can give some criticism but don't be rude or harsh. **_


End file.
